


Regrets

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #672, "Daddy, I have had to kill you./You died before I had time" Sylvia Plath] Piemon has a small regret.  Just a small one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Regrets  
 **Characters:** Piemon, Vamdemon  
 **Word Count:** 224|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #672, "Daddy, I have had to kill you./You died before I had time" Sylvia Plath  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #672, "Daddy, I have had to kill you./You died before I had time" Sylvia Plath] Piemon has a small regret. Just a small one.

* * *

Really, it wasn’t that much of a problem. Just a small annoyance; a wish that events could’ve fallen out differently. Perhaps if they had, he wouldn’t have these Chosen Children as minor – very minor, he would finish them all soon – thorns in his side. At the least, he would’ve had more competent help to finish them off with. 

For Vamdemon had been very competent indeed, and only by the thinnest of margins had he been defeated. He’d taken the chance to claim Ultimate status and only an Ultimate could defeat another Ultimate. When he’d kept himself where he belonged, on the Perfect level, very few had given him so much as a moment’s worry, save for that Angewomon. 

Piemon knew that he himself could’ve defeated _her_ easily enough. That would’ve given them everything they needed in order to win. 

In due course, he likely would’ve had to destroy Vamdemon himself, though. The vampire thirsted after power as much as he did blood, and sooner or later, he would’ve made an attempt on Piemon’s own life. That wasn’t acceptable. 

He regretted Vamdemon’s death and the loss of all of that power. But only because with the vampire at his side, he could’ve disposed of the Chosen and established his unquestioned rule over two worlds. 

He regretted Vamdemon’s death only because he hadn’t done it himself. 

**The End**


End file.
